This application relates to a method for identification of electrochemical test strips to distinguish one type or one lot of test strips from another using a meter such as that which is used with the test strip to assess the amount of an analyte, such as glucose, in a sample.
Small-volume, single-use disposable test strips are in common use in application such as the self-measurement of blood glucose levels by diabetics. These test strips contain electrodes and reagents, and in use are associated with a meter that provides the circuitry to analyze a sample placed in the meter. In order to maintain appropriate quality control and comply with different regulatory standards, strips made for sales in different geographical regions may be made in a different and distinguishable manner.